The Heart Of A Raven
by Rob Lockster
Summary: G1; Raven was captured by Decepticons, but seems to be getting along fine with life. Minus the whole "Hey Thundercracker, let's go play with the human."


**Disclaimer****: Do I own Tansformers? Sadly, no, I don't.**

Here is a new story I have been working on for a little while. It started off as some day dream in history and turned into this. Now whether or not I will continue is completely up to you, as my beloved readers. Another factor is my other stories, and school.

Rawr.

Anyways, enough of my meaningless words, on the story!

* * *

Freedom. The only thing she truly wanted. Even since she was fourteen, she had lived with the Decepticons. Day after day they ordered her around, not caring what she needed.

The Decepticons often treated her like a pet, locking her up in a cage, and most often leaving her hungry. She always tried to escape, but she was usually caught by someone. Every night she prayed, waiting for someone to help her.

* * *

"Human, come here." Raven stood up from her spot on the floor and walked over to the red and white seeker. "Yes…Starscream?"

"Follow me, now."

"Yes Star-"

Starscream glared down at the human, "You will refer to me as Master."

Raven nodded at the mech's order, "Yes, Master."

Starscream walked off towards his private quarters, a familiar room for Raven. She dropped her shoulders as the other mechs gathered in the room laughed cruelly at the girl. Once they came to a deserted hallway, Starscream began to speak to her.

"Soundwave and I have constructed a weapon for you to use."

Raven remained silent, wandering in her own thoughts. Starscream paused at his door, entering to room code. Once the metallic door hissed open, the seeker ushered her inside.

"With a few minor adjustments it should be completed."

Raven looked up at the mech, "Thank you, Master."

Starscream nodded in response, holding out his palm for her to climb up onto it. Once Raven gathered her courage, she was lifted onto his desk.

"You may sleep here for the rest of the night. At sunrise your weapon will be completed, and we will be teaching you how to use it."

Raven almost felt the need to smile up at the red and white seeker, "Thank you, Master."

Starscream bent down to look Raven in the eyes. "You're injured," he observed, noticing a small amount of dark red blood on her shirt.

Raven watched as Starscream lifted her shirt a bit to reveal her stomach. "It's nothing, Master."

The mech scowled, "I will have to wait until the wound heals. We don't want it to become worse at this point in time." He paused before speaking again, "Who did this to you?"

Raven looked away from Starscream's glowing scarlet optics, "Skywarp."

The seeker stood to his full height, "Get your rest. I'll wake you in the morning."

Raven only nodded, "Yes, Master."

* * *

"Status: Weapon almost complete."

Starscream merely glanced at the communications officer, "The human is injured. We will have to wait until it heals."

"How is she functioning?"

"She should be alright with the rest of the night to rest."

Soundwave only turned his head back to the weapon, watching Starscream walk out the lab door.

* * *

"Human, it's time to eat."

Raven turned over in her makeshift bed, "Nah, more…more…sleep."

Starscream scowled, "You will obey my order, you pathetic human."

Raven knew from the seeker's cold voice, she was soon going to be a dead human. She bolted out of her bed, looking up at him, "Please forgive me, Master! I didn't-"

"Silence."

Raven quickly looked down at her feet, "Yes, Master."

"You will eat and rest for a few more Earth hours. Then I will be teaching you how to use your weapon."

Raven remained still, "You treated my wound last night. I wanted to thank you for doing so."

Starscream turned away, "I'll be back in a minute. You better not leave that spot."

Raven, again, turned her attention to her feet, "Yes, Master."

Before long, Starscream re-entered the room with a small bowl in his hand. He set it down next to the human, "Eat," he ordered simply. Raven glanced down at the soup bowl, realizing just how hungry she really was. "Thank you, Master."

"Do the other seekers not feed you?" he inquired.

Raven she shook her head before taking the bowl in her hands, the warmth penetrating her cold hands.

Starscream looked away from her, sitting down at his personal computer and pulling up the blueprints for Raven's promised weapon.

"So, that's what it looks like?"

"Correct."

"How does it work?"

"You're full of questions today," commented the seeker.

Raven took a step back, "I'm sorry, Master."

Starscream ignored the plea and went back to answering her question, "For the weapon to be given to you, I will have to manually wire it into your arm."

Raven paused, gathering her thoughts, "That means…you'll have to make my arm robotic?"

"Precisely; it won't be that difficult actually, but teaching you how to use will take an enormous amount of time and training."

Raven nodded, finishing off the rest of her soup.

"You should go to sleep now."

Raven smiled softly before climbing into her bed, slowly closing her eyes.


End file.
